


Dancing

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Moriarty the Patriot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Sebastian wants to have a party, complete with dancing of course. William decides to oblige him, and none of the others feel the need to actually object. Jess infiltrates the party and ends up dancing with James. Sherlock and John flip out when they notice she’s gone.
Kudos: 2





	Dancing

William, Louis, and Albert were sitting together, drinking tea. Sebastian burst in with Fred, both panting a bit. James was standing nearby, and snorted at them. Sebastian glared...and Fred shook his head. James sighed, looking to the other three. “Yes, what is it?” William finally asked, tilting his head. “We had a great idea!” Sebastian said in way too excited a way. “Let’s have a party; with dancing and stuff,” Fred said. Louis and Albert now tilted their heads. James hummed, then huffed a bit, glancing to the brothers.

“Okay,” William finally said, and Sebastian grinned at him. “I’ll go send the word!” the man exclaimed, rushing off. “Why are we doing this?” James finally asked. Fred glared at him now...then looked to the professor. William said “To gain more followers, I guess? Feels more like Sebastian just wants to get a girl, or has one...I already said yes though,” the professor sighed. “You really think he has a girl?” James asked. Albert laughed, and Louis elbowed him. “Who knows,” William said, hearing Albert cough a bit.

-tiny skip-

A pretty ginger (though she doesn’t think so of herself) hummed. She looked around a moment, then left the building. She headed for wherever this party was. Well, word of mouth claimed what the address was. Therefore, she headed that way, and saw others doing so too. She hummed quietly as she walked. She continued to hum as she reached the place finally. She, and the lot of others, filed into the place. It indeed appeared to be the correct place. One girl, a pretty tanned girl with light brown hair, broke off from the rest. 

Jess watched her head to a tall guy with black hair, and dark eyes. She covered a giggle as they kissed. Seems the party had been for him to see his girl this whole time. Meanwhile, back at the flat, John and Sherlock were freaking out. “Where is she, where is she?!” said Sherlock. James said “I don’t know!” Mary helpfully said “There’s a party,” then dipped her head. “The party!” they cried at the same time. John kissed Mary on the cheek as thanks as they rushed out. They already knew the address, from loose lips.

They went down the streets as quick as they could. Meanwhile, William huffed and said “Mister Moran ...” The man looked to him sheepishly, still holding the young woman. “Go have some fun,” William sighed. The young woman, Shelby, giggled as she was led away quickly. She threw a thank you over her shoulder. William and Albert stayed at the wall, watching the others. Louis and Fred both headed over to guys. Albert chuckled a bit, then said “Must be someone’s brothers.” William nodded then smiled, looking to James.

The blonde seemed to have locked onto some ginger haired girl. The two brothers started talking and stopped paying attention. James looked back to them. He then continued towards the ginger haired girl. Well, young woman, ginger haired young woman. He finally reached her, and asked “What’s your name?” “U-Um...Jess,” she said, then “Just call me Jess.” James nodded and bowed, saying “Call me James. May I have this dance?” he then asked sweetly. She couldn’t seem to speak, only nodding and being led.

He led the whole dance, and they were almost done when someone interrupted...It was Sherlock and John bursting in. “Come here!” Sherlock snapped out of worry. Jess sighed and headed over. She glanced to James, seeing him wink at her and mouth something. She giggled and went with the guys then.

She’d be seeing James again.


End file.
